


Keith vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda

by Leviathanx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on Love Simon, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Happy Ending, Except you James, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Simon Spoilers, M/M, Online Romance, fuck you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathanx/pseuds/Leviathanx
Summary: Sixteen-year-old and not-so-openly gay Keith Kogane faces peril when he accidentally leaves his private email open on the school computers. Now Keith is actually being blackmailed: help set James up with Veronica McClain, or have his secret thrust out into the open. Worse still, the privacy of Blue, the pen name of the boy he's been emailing with, has been jeopardized. Keith will have to find a way to step out of his comfort zone before he's pushed out-- without alienating his friends and fumbling a shot at happiness with the most confusing, adorable guy he's ever met.





	Keith vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly such a stupid Idea, but I thought it's be cute. Hope this helps you get over your post-Season 8 blues. 
> 
> Sincerely, Leviathan. xox

It was strange to be seated across from the one and only James Griffin. Class asshole. I'd never really spoken to him before, except for that one time in middle school when I punched him in the face. I have to say, that was probably the peak of my prepubescent years. It's a weirdly subtle conversation. Nothing seems off at first, and I hardly notice that I'm being blackmailed. We're sitting backstage in drama when he first brings  _it_ up. "I read your email."

I turn to stare at him incredulously, "You... You _what_ \--"

"Earlier. In the library." His eyes widen, and he shakes his head violently, waving his arms in front of him, "On accident, of course!"

"You read my email?" 

"Well, I used the computer after you, and you were still logged on, and I just kind-of-read-everything-you-had-ever-sent-on-that-account." He says, speeding through the last half of his sentence. He'd said it so quickly, I'm not sure if I heard him correctly at first. I stare at him, dumbfounded. James taps his foot on the floor. "So... What's with the nom de plume?"

I lean back in my chair and dig my fingers into my scalp, tugging at the strands there to relieve tension. "Well, you see, Griffin, I had intended to use it to prevent nosy assholes such as yourself from knowing who I was. So it looks like that worked out wonderfully."

I guess he must have seen me sitting at the computer.

And I guess I'm a fucking idiot. 

I feel a little sick to my stomach when James proudly proclaims, a shit-eating grin adorning his face, "I thought it might interest you that my best friend is gay, too."

"Um. Not really." I finally let my hands fall back to my sides uselessly, glaring at him awkwardly. He stares at me, as if expecting something. "What are you trying to say, anyway?"

"Nothing. Look, Kogane, I don't have a problem with it. It's no big deal, really."

Except that it is. How could I have been so careless? It's an absolute fucktangular of a problem, depending on whether or not James decides to keep his mouth shut.

"Awkward..." James says, coincidentally making the situation impossibly  _more_ awkward. I'm not even sure what to say. "Anyway, it's pretty obvious that you don't want anyone to know."

Well, yeah. I mean, having that just.. out there... The idea terrifies me. What worries me the most is how this could effect Blue. Blue's a careful person. He would never make such a colossal mistake as forgetting to log out of a public computer. He's exactly the kind of person I'm worried would never forgive me for something like this. What I guess I'm trying to say is, I don't know what this means for us, Blue and I. I know for sure he's not out to his family because he told me in one of his emails. Blue thinks his family would judge him too much, so I guess he's probably from a conservative family. 

I seriously can't believe I'm talking about this with James  _Griffin_. Of all the people who could've seen those emails. I normally wouldn't have been so careless, but I'd sent Blue an important email this morning from my home computer and I'd realllyyyyy wanted to know if he'd replied. I usually would have checked it on my phone, but the school blocks wireless devices and this absolutely couldn't wait until I had gotten to the parking lot. 

"Don't worry, though, I won't show anyone." He reassures me. For a moment, I'm stupidly relieved. But then it hits me.

"What do you mean... show?"

He freezes. The boy looks absolutely scared shitless. He fumbles with the torn sleeves of his sweater. "Um, well.. you see... th-the thing is.."

"Spit it out, Griffin, or so help me God I'll hit you so hard you'll be singing soprano for the rest of the week."

"I.." James falters in his speech,"I maybe, sorta, kinda took screenshots of all your emails."

 "Sorry--  _you took a fucking screenshot?_ "

 James ignores me and presses on, "I was wondering if you.. maybe... wanted to talk about Veronica McClain."

"Oh," I let out a humorless laugh, "Let me guess. You want me to put in a good word for you, huh?"

"Well, yeah," he says.

"And why the hell would I do that?" He looks at me, and then it all clicks in place. The... the Veronica thing. He wants me to help them hook up in exchange for not broadcasting my private life to the whole school. No, the whole town. That  _sick bastard_.

And Blue's emails.

"You're actually forcing me to do this," I say, staring at him in disbelief. 

"I'm not  _forcing_ you. I like this girl. I just thought you could, maybe, help me impress her. Invite me to stuff she'll be at."

"Or  _what_? You'll post the screenshots on Facebook? On fucking Tumblr?"

Oh, God. The Creekwood Tumblr page. If he posts it on there, the entire school would know in a day. We both suddenly fall silent.

"I just think we're in a position to, y'know, help each other out." James finally says.

I gulp and clench my fists. I have to remind myself that punching him probably wouldn't help my situation right now.

His phone dings in his pocket. He reaches down and pulls it out, examining it. "Look, my Dad's here to pick me up. Just think about it, okay?"

He stands up and pauses momentarily. "Just curious: Who's Blue?"

"No one. He lives on the other side of the country." If he thinks I'm selling Blue out, hes got another thing coming. Blue lives in Shady Creek. He goes to our school. Blue isn't his real name. He's someone. I might even know him. I don't know who he is, and I'm not sure I want to know. 

 

I'm not really in the mood to deal with my brother, Shiro, when I get home. I've got too much on my mind. It looks like I have about and hour or so until dinner, so I throw my backpack on the couch and wave to Shiro absentmindedly, "I'm gonna take Kosmo out."

"Okay, Keith." He calls from the other sofa, looking up from his book. "Just be back in an hour, okay? Adam's coming over for dinner."

"Okay," I reply. I attach the leash to Kosmo's collar and step back outside. Walking to Nadia's house helps. It already feels like Halloween. I vaguely remember that my Birthday is this month. I cut through Nadia's yard, which is already covered with leaves, and enter her basement. Nadia and Acxa have taken over the two bean bag chairs in the corner, and they look like they haven't moved all day. 

"Kosmo!" Acxa shouts enthusiastically, hopping up and rushing over to him. Jeez, what am I? Chopped liver? Kosmo sticks his tongue out a licks a fat, wet stripe across my best friend's cheek. 

"No, it's fine. Greet the mutt. Pretend I'm not even here," I joke.

Acxa looks up to smirk at me, "Awe, sorry, Keef. Do you need me to scratch your ears, too?" 

I can tell she's not really sorry. I crack a smile. This is good, things are normal. "'Nah, I'll pass."

I forgot how much I needed this. The rhythm of our conversations, the smell of Nadia's pumpkin spice latte, the aimlessness of the mid-October afternoon. Acxa jumps up suddenly, causing poor Kosmo to fall backwards in surprise and stare up at her in shock. Nadia motions for Acxa and I to join her again on the bean bags. 


End file.
